Hate Is A Strong Word
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: DISCONTINUED!;; She's the bitter little lady. He's the business' biggest douche bag. They hate each other's guts. But they'll find out that they have a stronger connection than they ever thought. EdgeOCCody
1. Airplane Madness

**Hate Is A Strong Word  
**_by: Chic of Extreme_

**Disclaimer: I own Caria Moore. Becky Anderson belongs to Queen Rhodes.**

**Rated: T (for adult language and content)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Pairings: Edge/OC/Cody, Shannon/OC and possibly more.**

**Summary: She's the bitter little lady. He's the business' biggest douche bag. Beither of them liked each other what-so-ever. But they'll find out that they have a stronger connection than they think.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Airplane Madness**

**A/N: I was inspired by Queen Rhodes' _other _favorite superstar, so I had to make it. And it's something to make up to her since we got off on a rocky start. Hope you all like.**

**Review.**

* * *

Becky growled to herself. Nothing, absolute nothing was going right for her. There was ignorat people in her hair, a totally sceduale and on top of things, she had to rush. Becky and rushing did not make a good combination. 

The petite brunette sighed in irritation. She pushed passed people to get to her destination. On her long list of things she loathed the most, crowded areas was definitely in the top five winners. All she wanted to do was get on a plane and fly off to Phoenix, Arizona.

Becky Anderson was the younger sister of the loud mouth himself. Like Kennnedy, she was a part of the RAW roster. But now since the Draft was held days earlier, she was transferred to SmackDown.

As she arrived at the correct lobby, she took a breath of relief. She discovered that she wasn't late for her plane. It didn't leave without her after all.

"Thank you God." she muttered to herself.

She looked at the clock on the wall. Becky had twenty minutes 'till she left.

"Yo Beck'!" someone called in the background.

Blue eyes fixed on the person who was trying to get her attention. It was Ashley Massaro, one of her friends.

"Oh. Hey Ashley." Becky greeted her back. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much." the blonde said as she stood up. She started walking over to her. "Are you okay? Looks like you were running from a killer."

"Not really, I was just rushing. I thought I was late for my plane." Becky explained.

"Oh I see. Well we got some extra time left. Wanna get some coffee?" Ashley offered her.

"Sure." Becky accepted.

The two women stepped over to a small McDonalds resturant. They ordered a couple of hot coffees and english muffins.

"Ugh, I could so go for a Big Mac right about now. I hate when they only serve breakfast." Ashley held her stomach. "What about you?"

Both of them waited as the cooks prepared their meals.

The brunette shrugged some. "Eh, I'm not that hungry."

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked her.

"I don't know." Becky said honestly. "I guess I'm kind of nervous..."

"About what?" the blonde replied.

"Well, for as long as I could remember I've always been on RAW. Even longer than Ken." Becky explained. "I'm just really nervous. I don't know what they'll think of me."

Ashley patted her on the back. "Hey man, look. We all get that way. You'll be fine. Trust me."

The Greenbay native nodded, half-smiling. "Thanks chic."

"Not a problem." she replied.

The cashier handed them their tray of food and napkins. "Here you are ladies."

"Thank you." Ashley thanked him. She pulled out a couple dollar bills and a few coins and handed it to him. Becky took the tray and began walking off with it, when she accidently knocked into someone and spilled the two coffees and food all over the person.

She gasped when she did it. "Oh shit I'm s--"

"What the hell man?! Watch where the fuck you're going!" swore the man. Becky saw who it was. Adam Copeland.

"I didn't mean to do that Adam, I saw I was---" But she was interrupted once again.

Canadian green eyes glared at her. "Just stay the hell from me Anderson."

That set Becky off. She saw a passing person with a cup of Mt. Dew and snatched it from him. She whipped it at him and had the green soda splashed Adam in the face and all over the other food that he was wearing. Matt, his brother, Caria Moore and Shannon just watched with jaws dropped and bugged eyes. She didn't care. He deserved it. Becky walked off in anger with her bags over to the lobby.

Ashley just smirked smugly. "Serves you right dickhead."

With her own suitcase, she followed her friend and waited for their plane to come.


	2. In Trouble

**Chapter Two: In Trouble**

Becky and Ashley arrived at the Phoenix arena around two or three hours later. The day was dying down into the afternoon. SmackDown didn't start for a few hours, but the ladies were switched on in their fighting moods. They couldn't wait to compete.

"I still can't believe you did that to Adam. That was kick-ass girl!" Ashley praised her friend. She did a palm-pumping motion in the air. "I give you your kudos. You definitely have more of my respect."

"Thanks. But now he'll know not to fuck with me. Becky Marie Anderson." Becky said proudly.

"An-der-sooooon!" Ashley mimicked her older brother's character.

Becky laughed. "Yeah, that's right! Haha!"

The whole scene with her tossing the soda in Adam's face replayed in Becky's mind. She felt a victorious winning on her part with out a doubt. Nobody really gave her a hard time like that before. Becky did have a bit of an anger problem, but she held it back most of the time. If someone like Adam messed with her, that's when she exploded. Though throughout many years Becky's calmed down and grown up tremendously. She was pretty proud of herself. But no matter what, that Irish blood ran through her veins.

"Soo... you wouldn't mind if I told some of the girls?" Ashley requested.

Becky didn't like that idea. "Well I uh, wanna keep it a little private. I really don't want to get in shit with some of the superstars. Or the GM."

Ashley understood. "It's cool. I get it. (She looked up, and saw an unwelcoming face.) Oooor... not."

Becky didn't get what she meant. She looked up at the blonde, who was staring straight forward. Becky looked at what Ashley was staring at and she figured out the problem.

Vickky Guerrero stood at the back doors of the arena.

"My office." she said sternly. "Now."

The brunette sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. _'Greeeeaat...'_

* * *

"So Miss Anderson, wanna tell me what went on at the airport this morning?" Vickky asked. Her tone was bold, she already knew what went on because Adam was the one to inform her. The blonde male stood beside the Latina as she sat in her chair at her desk. Becky was sitting in a chair in front of her desk. She just shook her head at the two. She tried the best to hold in any _colorful _words she might regret saying later.

"What happened was, I was going to the McDonalds resturant and when I had turned around..." Becky trailed off for a minute. "...I accidently knocked into Adam. It was an accident Vickky, honestly. And then Adam went off and started freaking out. He was acting like a jerk and so I ... threw Mt Dew all over him."

_'Yeah... like she'll ever believe me. She'll probably suspend me because she favors him over anyone. Of course, she's his biggest fucking fan... Yeah, that's all I need. A mark on my record. Dammit all...' _Becky thought.

The Guerrero shifted her head to Adam. "Is that true Adam?"

Adam's face soften. He knew he had to tell the truth too. Even though Vickky was infatuated with him, she was also his boss too. She could lie for him in these kinds of situations. Or else she'd be in trouble with _her _boss; Vince McMahon himself.

"Yeah. And I apologize for that." Adam confessed.

Blue eyes glared at him. _'Oh you kiss ass!'_

Vickky smiled satisfied. "Now you see, just apologize and this all will be resolved."

_'Are you kidding?' _Becky thought. She gritted her teeth, then clenched them together before screaming. She forced a nice smile. "I'm sorry too Adam."

"Okay, there you got. Now you two may leave. But no more food fights you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Adam and Becky said in unison. The two of them exited her office as they we're dismissed.

"Oh and Becky?" Vickky called to her.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

The SmackDown General Manager pointed a warning finger at her. "Be careful."

The brunette nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She left with that word and headed back out to find Ashley. She already hated it here.


	3. I'll Give You Fifty!

**Chapter Three: I'll Give You Fifty!**

After SmackDown was over, Becky headed to a Holiday Inn. Her body ached slightly from the match she was in against a couple other Divas. All she wanted to do now was rest and enjoy herself.

Entering in the building, the brunette discovered there was a line forming at the counter. The clerk was assisting multiple guests; mostly ones wearing baseball uniforms. She figured that there were a couple teams residing at the hotel as well.

She shook her head. "This day just gets better and better doesn't it?"

She dragged her luggage and went at the end of the line. Ashley had just received her key and walked over to Becky. She must have seen her come in, so she decided to greet her.

"Hey." she spoke to her. "Have you _seen _all these hot baseball players here?"

Becky chuckled. "Yeah well, I was hoping to get here before them."

"Don't worry about it hun. Haha." said the blonde. Then after she had said that, she remembered another thing that she was going to say to her. "Hey! I rented some movies and I'm goin' to order some pizza. Wanna hang out with me and a couple of the girls?"

"Wait, movies and pizzas as in a slumber party?" Becky asked.

Ashley shrugged. "Well fi you wanna call it that, then sure why not. You coming?"

Becky nodded. "Sure, I'll be there in a couple movies."

"Gotchya." the blonde replied. "Oh and you might wanna hurry. This hotel might become booked soon. So grab your key and meet me in room 615."

"Noted. And if I don't come there soon, send a search party!" Becky said jokingly. She watched as her friend walked into an elevator.

Ashley laughed, flashing a thumbs up. "Got it!"

After that, Becky finally was able to get her chance to check in.

"Hello, can I get a room here for the night?" she requested.

As the two individuals discussed the details, Becky's least favorite Canadian walked through the automatic doors. He was flustered some because he knew the hotel was going to be booked soon. His emerald orbs spotted Becky conversating with the clerk. He rushed over to the counter, interrupting her and the clerk.

He stepped in front of her, knocking her back somewhat.

"What the fuck?" she swore.

"Waitt, hold on! I have a reservation here." Adam lied, just to win the key and leave Becky empty-handed.

The brunette glared at him with her jaw dropped. "Oh please, you do not! You just say that because _you _want to steal it from me. (She peaked over at the clerk). Don't listen to him. If you give it to me, I'll pay you thirty extra dollars."

"Thirty five!" Adam bet against her.

"Forty!" Becky said, then changed her mind. "No, fifty!!"

"Done!" the clerk settled it. He handed the last room key to Becky, who snickered mischeviously.

"What?!" Adam exclaimed.

Becky walked toward the elevator feeling victorious and proud yet again. Adam stared at her pissed off.

She jingled the plastic card in the air. "Looks like I win again Copeland. Two points on my part, zip on yours."

She stepped into the elevator and smiled cockily. She waved good-bye to him in a mocking fashion.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys.**

**Next Chapter: Becky gets a phone call from Cody. They go on a date, but Becky sees things that she doesn't like. What is it?**

**Review!**


	4. Applebees

**Chapter Four: Applebees**

_'Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! Ye-eah!'_

Becky immediatly opened her eyes, alert and awake. She noticed her phone was going off. She put her hand on it, taking a hold and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she answered it, tiredly with a mixture of grogginess.

_"Is this the most kick-ass sister of all time?" _replied the voice on the other line. It was Ken.

Becky grinned, rubbing some of the tired out of her eyes. "Yes, it just might be. Is this the loud-mouth brother I know and love?"

_"Of course. Hey listen, I saw you on SmackDown the other night." _he mentioned. _"Way to go LITTLE SIS! That's the ol' Anderson blood workin' it's magic."_

"No magic." Becky said. "Just ruthless aggression."

Her phone vibrated against her ear. She looked at it and saw she had another call coming in.

_"So when do you think you'll be free?" _Kennedy asked.

"I don't know but I'll check later. But I gotta go, I'll call you later." Becky informed him.

_"Alright, later."_

"Love ya." said Becky, then flashing over to the second caller. "Hello?"

_"Hey baby, how's it going?" _Cody's voice spoke into her ear.

"Cody!" Becky practically freaked out. "Hi! I'm good. What's up with you? Where are you?"

He chuckled. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. One question at a time."_

"Where are you?" Becky repeated.

_"I **was **in California yesterday. I figured since I'm on my day off that I come and visit you." _he said.

"But I have a taping I got to be at and a photoshoot." she reminded him.

_"Can't we get there before those two?" _Cody suggested.

"Hmm..." his girlfriend thought, out loud. "Well, the photoshoot's at two and the taping is at eight. I think we can figure out something..."

So at noon, the two met at a local Applebees and enjoyed a date together. Becky hadn't seen her boyfriend for a bit of some time. She was pretty happy and excited that it was happening.

"How's SmackDown goin' for you?" Cody asked as they waited at their table.

"Ah, alright I suppose." Becky replied, smiling some. She was fiddling with one of her utensils.

"I take that as a 'not good'?" Cody perdicted.

"Not, that's not it." the Greenbay native corrected. "Just tryin' to get used to things. That's all."

"Are you sure?" he checked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Cody wasn't exactly sure if that was the absolute, whole truth. In their relationship, there wasn't even a trust issue. Nor was there a matter of suspicion of unfaithfulness. He wasn't certain if that was the case, or if it was something else. Something else as in a person or subject troubling Becky herself. He figured he was just thinking too hard; so the young man put away his thoughts.

"You know Becky, if there is anything really that is bothering ya, you can come call me." Cody promised her.

She smiled again. "I know Codes. I guess really, I'm just so busy. It's tiring me out, that's all. May be that's what is effecting my mood."

Cody chuckled. "Ah, I see. Okay babe."

Becky shifted her head, so she was looking out the window. As he was about to start a new subject, his voice became blurred out to her. Becky spotted two particular individuals in the parking lot. Adam and Torrie Wilson. There was also Phil Brookes and Matt Hardy there was well. Adam and Torrie were arguing and suddenly, a smack landed across the blonde male's face. Becky blinked once. It was like, in a way, she felt Torrie hit her instead. It grabbed her attention and she became much more curious. She wanted to find out more of what was going on.

She snapped back to attention. She blinked again, hearing Cody repeating her name.

"Becky...? Helloooo?" he waved his hand in front of her face, slightly. "Anybody home goofball? Haha."

"Sorry about that." she apologized. "Do you mind waiting here for a second? I forgot my purse in the car."

Cody was confused. But he didn't let her see it. He just nodded once. "Yeah, sure."

Becky excused herself as she left him and the resturant. Out the door she walked to the location where the group of ECW and SmackDown Superstars grouped around each other. The Anderson woman expected Adam and Torrie to still be bickering with each other. But the next thing she knew was that Adam was gripping onto Phil's shirt. The once quarrl was growing rapidly into a heated fight.

She quickly checked for cars before jogging across the street. She interrupted the fight by putting her arms in the middly od the two men.

"What the hell is going on here?" she exclaimed.

Adam groaned. "Ugh, you _again_? Can't you stop following me around for one second of your life? Huh?"

"Shut up Adam!" Becky snapped. "I just came out here because I saw the fight. I mean, what are you guys doing anyway? Do you _want _to get ripped an ass from Vickie? You all don't need marks on your jobs. Just forget this ever happened."

"Oh, Anderson, you're such a saint." Adam mocked her. "Why don't you leave already? I think I hear your gay boyfriend calling you."

"Fuck you Adam. I came out here to look after all of you." Becky said, her face turning somewhat red. "Jeez, can't a girl be fucking nice and look after some of you?"

"Yeah well, that's fine and dandy in all. But I don't need the likes of you looking after me." the blonde male replied, dusting some dirt off his shirt. "I'm thirty four years old thanks."

"Fine then asshole." Becky glared at him, then walked off. She couldn't believe how selfish and self-centered Adam was acting. All she wanted to do was help. She wished that he would see that. But obviously, it wouldn't sink in.

Phil jogged over to her as she crossed back over to the street. "Hey, Becky! Wait!"

The brunette turned around, still with the angered expression on her face. She said nothing.

"It's okay. Don't worry about him. But thanks for tryin' to help out." Phil thanked her.

Becky merely nodded. "Yeah."


	5. Start Of War

**Chapter Five: Start Of War**

"Ive got the haiiiiir dyeee!" said Michelle McCool in a sing-song type of way.

A couple of the Divas decided that before the house show in Las Vegas, they would re-dye their hair to look more attractive. Cherry, Victoria, Becky and Ashley stood inside the Women's Locker Romm as Michelle trotted in.

She had just arrived from WalMart, and received the dye that everyone wanted. She passed out the bottles to the ones who requested it. "Blonde for Cherry...red for Victoria...pink for Ashley...brown for Becky...and blonde for me."

All the girls thanked, as well as Becky. But she also had another thing to say to her.

"Hey Michelle?" she called her name.

The petite Diva turned around. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering you could help me out with my hair?" Becky requested. "I gotta go to an autograph signing soon. I need to hurry as fast as I can."

"Sure." she accepted. "No problem hun."

As they were fixing it up, Victoria contributed to the conversation.

"Yo, Becky, you should actually dye your hair back to blonde." she said. "You looked really cute that way."

"Thanks, but no thanks." the Anderson declined, politely. "The whole reason _why _I dyed my hair in the first place, is _so _I wouldn't look like my brother."

Victoria shurgged. "Eh, just saying."

In the middle of putting the finishing touches, Michelle panicked at te sight of what the dye was doing. She was also afraid of what Becky's reaction might be. But she had to tell her, or else it'd be worse to deal with.

"Uhh... Beck'?" Michelle called her name.

"Yeah?" Becky replied as her head was in one of the sinks. Her eyes were covered up with a couple of paper towels. It prevented from any chemicals hurting her.

"You might... wanna see your new hair..." the former teacher bit her lip.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked her. "Don't tell me my hair's falling out?!"

Now Becky was freaking out. All the other Divas had their eyes on them.

"No, no." Michelle said. She picked up a strand of Becky's hair with one of the dry paper towels. She pressed it down on the hair. Michelle pealed off one of the wet covering towels off of Becky's right eye and showed her.

Her eyes grew wide. Becky couldn't believe it. The color of the stain where Michelle pressed down on was blue. So that meant... _her _hair was blue.

She went nuts, she immediatly stood up and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She looked at it. Her fingers were blue too! She looked in the mirror with absolute horror written all over her face.

"My hair... is blue." she said to herself, trying to take it all in. She was silent for a moment, with the shocked expression still on her face, then she screamed out loud. "Fuck!!"

"Oh man..." Cherry said, giving her the pity look.

"How could this have happeeeeend?" Becky whined, still freaking. She wanted to cry at this moment, but she didn't. She kept it back.

Michelle wrapped her friend's hair in a a regular towel. She kept a couple usually in her dufflebag. She didn't want the dye to stain Becky's skin and clothes.

"Michelle, tellme_ everything _that happened when you went to get the dye." Becky instructed. She wanted to make sure of everything.

"Well, when I went into WalMart, I went into the hair products aisle." the Florida woman started. "I couldn't find 'Dark Brown', so I picked up 'Chocolate Brown' instead. I headed out of there and that's when I bumped into Adam--"

"---Wait. Copeland?" Becky interrupted her.

"Yes...?" Michelle responded, confused. "Why?"

Becky closed her eyes, sighing heavily. "Oh boy. Why him..."

* * *

At the autograph signing at the book store Becky was asigned to be, she sat down at a table, scribbling on thousands of pieces of paper. She had been sitting there for two hours going on three. 

Before she had arrived, she and the girls managed to help her with the hair dye issue. Her hair was still blue, and she didn't want fans to see. So she wore a hair over her head to cover most of it. She would fix it later when she had the time. Next to her was Rey Mysterio also signing autographs.

_'Ugh, I do** not **wanna be doing this right now..._' she thought, writing down her name once again.

From the side of her, she glanced over and saw a familiar figure. She turned her head to see who it was.

Fire started heating from her. She looked behind her.

"Yo Matt." she called the other SmackDown superstar.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Can you take my place for a minute?" She requested. It would give her a break, and she needed to talk to Adam.

"Sure." the Hardy accepted.

They switched positions for a couple of minutes and Becky ran over to Adam. She tapped him on the shoulder as he was in a conversation with another person.

The blonde turned around. He blinked. "Yes? What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. Just for a minute." Becky said.

He ended his talk with his friend and turned to Ken's sister again. "It better be _just _for a minute."

"It will." she said.

As they walked inside the building of the book store to talk, they stopped at one of the cornors of it out of hearing range. The whole store was empty to clear way of fans in case any of the superstars were in there.

"What is it?" Adam spoke first.

Becky took off her hat, showing her blueish hair. "What's this about?"

The Canadian immediatly started cracking up. "Ahahahaha! Oh, so you got it I see?"

"Yeah, Michelle was telling me how you convinced her that the shade of brown you were carrying, was so just so damn better." Becky growled some. "Now tell me Adam. What would _you _be doing with a bottle of brown hair dye? You're a blonde."

"To be honest, I overheard your all's discussion about sprucin' up... so I figured, why not get back at you for the little hotel room incident?" Adam smirked.

"Are you serious?" Becky said. "You still haven't let that go? Jeeze Adam will you seriously grow up already? I got the key - you didn't. It's over. But this is my _hair. _And frankly, I'm not happy about this."

He scoffed. "What're you gonna do?"

Becky walked over to the door. She needed to get back to the fans. "Just watch your back."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. Another cliff hanger. Well stay tuned.**

**Next chapter: The two get sick of each other. Can it all get fixed by the touch of the General Manager? Find out!**

**Review!**


	6. The Decision

**Chapter Six: The Decision**

Weeks went by and Adam and Becky were still at each other's throats. They would not give up on each other no matter what. Each wanted the last laugh, but it still kept on happening. Whether it would be putting works in each other's bed or spoiling one another's good; they both wanted more and more revenge.

As Smackdown's general manager sat doing paper work in her office, the door swung open and the two individuals invaded in.

Vickie was taken a back as Adam and Becky charged to her desk.

"Fix this!!" they both screamed in unison, pointing at each other.

"What the hell is going on?!" she shouted.

"Adam thought it'd be funny to break into my hotel room last night and take all my bras. He spread them throught out the halls of the Holiday Inn and totally embarassed me!" Becky complained.

"Oh yeah? Well she took pictures of me while I was hanging out with Cena. We were listening to the radio and heard this Fergie song on. It was only a joke, but we were dancing along to it and then she posted it on the site!" Adam followed.

"That wasn't just a joke?" Vickie questioned, confused. She thought it was only a mere prank and Adam knew about it.

"No, it was an embarassing mistake." Adam replied. "Just like her."

"What was that Captain Limpwrist?" Becky shot back, smirking. "You've decided to come out of the closet? Well great, I support that!"

Vickie held up her hands, sigmalling them to stop talking. "Enough. I'm sick of hearing about this. I've had plenty of it. You two have been in my hair once too many times. Until you _both _learn to get along, you will now begin to start working with each other until further notice."

Becky's jaw dropped slightly. "But ---"

Vickie interrupted again. "Don't. You're going to be partners in a tag team from now one until I say--"

She was being cut short again. But only this time, by her storyline lover.

"What? I can't wo---"

"---Or else you'll both be suspended 'till further notice. Do we have an understanding?" Vickie finished.

Adam was silenced. He held his tounge. Neither of them liked their punishment what-so-ever.

Becky decided to be the bigger person and speak up first. "Yeah."

"Adam?" Vickie looked at the blonde.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, fine."

"Good." said the Guerrero. "Now please get out of my office."

The two did as commanded with thoughts of anger pent up in their mind.

* * *

**A/N: Now, the real business begins.**

**Review.**


	7. Share To Care

**Chapter Seven: Share To Care**

Becky still couldn't believe what Vickie did to her. It was unbelieveable! An out rage! She was forced to be around the one person she most desperately hated with all her might.

But then again, she thought about the other side of the coin. What if this whole situation wasn't as bad as she imagined? What if, may be, the two would actually managed to get along? It'd be better for the two of them; and they could possibly end up friends.

Becky shook her head at the thought. "Nah. Impossible."

She took another sip of her French Vanilla coffee. But decided to throw the rest out. It was becoming colder by the minute and unpleasant to her. But before she even thought to get up, large hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." said a deep voice.

Becky smiled. "Ahhh... Grandma?"

"Yes. It's Grandma." said the voice. Becky laughed as she turned around and glomped her older brother with a hug.

"Ah! It's good to see you!" Kennedy said cheerfully.

"It's good to see you too." Becky replied, with a big smile on her face. She looked at him. "What're you doing here?"

"Coming to see you of course." Kennedy replied. "What're you doin' later?"

"Hotel. Why?"

"Wanna go out for a couple beers with the guys?"

"That sounds kick ass. I'll do it." Becky said, excitedly. "Where at?"

And as Kennedy told her where he planned out where to go, Becky made sure to remember that. But she couldn't talk for long with him for long because she had a match coming up against Victoria.

"Well, I'll make sure to meet with you soon." she said. "But I gotta get going, I got a match. I'll talk to you later."

"All right. See ya." Kennedy gave a quick wave, before walking off to someone else.

* * *

_"Ye-e-eow!"_

_Pretty Handsome Awkard _by The Used blasted threw the speakers and fireworks exploded as soon as Becky jumped out through the curtains. Fans were going crazy for her. She held up the devil horns and everyone loved it. She started walking down the runway as Lilian announced her arrival.

"The following contest is a Diva's match! Arriving to the ring from Greenbay, Winsconsin -- Becky!"

Becky felt good hearing her name being called to the ring. That's what she loved most about her job is just that. She didn't know why, but it was just something she liked.

She went into the ring and waited for her opponent to show up.

_"I ain't the lady to mess with. WOO!"_

Slow, hip-hop type music started up and out came the firey amazon herself, Victoria. By her side was her ex-cheerleader boyfriend, Kenny Dykstra.

"And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California being accompanied to the ring by Kenny Dykstra -- Victoria!"

Becky motioned for her with my hands to come and get me. She did as the brunette wanted and slid into the ring. As soon as she came at her, the bell rung.

Victoria was about to nail Becky, but she blocked myself and pushed her back on the ropes. She bounced back and the Anderson gave her a hardcore clothespin. Becky towered over her as she fell straight on her back.

Then, Becky pulled her back up by her hair, but she managed to reverse it by grabbing a hold of her neck and chokeslamming her onto the mat. It hurt her. A LOT. Kenny just cheered his girlfriend on as she had the upper hand.

But as the match passed on, Becky began to get back in place. As she dropped Victoria down on the mat, she put her into a crossface. The fans were getting a kick out of it. And they gave her major pop for it. But it didn't last long when Kenny came into the ring and started kicking her off. Becky blocked my head with my hands. The cheers stopped.

"What the hell?!" Cole exclaimed. "What is Kenny doing!? She's a woman for pete's sake!"

And then, some parts of the fans started cheering when they saw Adam running to her rescue. Just as planned.

Some of them were confused on why Adam was rescuing Becky. He was a bad guy. Why would he help any other woman, except Vickie? But they'd know soon in time. Now, Becky wasn't looking, but she knew what was going on. Adam speared Kenny down and started beating down on him. Then after a couple seconds, Kenny should manage to escape with Victoria down near the runway. Adam was then talking smack. Becky was still on the mat, but she acted out getting back to her feet, trying to regain all of her strength. Adam helped her up and then rose her hand in the air. This was definitely going to be a long, long punishment to share with him.

* * *

Later on through the night, after hanging with her brother and some of her guy friends, Becky headed back to the Marriott. She was in a pretty good mood. You could tell because she was up-to-beat, swinging her keys around her index finger. 

With her pass card in hand, she stopped at the door 502. She slid the car in the lock and the light turned green. She opened up the door and tossed her bags at the end of the bed. Becky jumped on her bed, ready to relax and chill out, when she heard some comotion outside of her door.

The Anderson blinked. "Huh?"

The female got back up to her feet and approached her door. She put her eye in the peep hole and tried seeing who was in the hallway yelling at each other. Becky then saw that familiar blonde.

Becky rolled her eyes to herself and sighed. Why was she always stuck near him? But she had to stop it if she was going to get any sleep tonight. She opened up the door and saw Adam and Randy Orton in the hallway. Adam had his back to her, he didn't see her, but Randy did.

"What's going on here?" she asked them.

"Nothing, now." Randy answered her, going back into his room.

Adam cursed to himself. Luggage lied down at his feet. Becky still didn't get it.

"Did you guys get in a fight or something?" she asked him.

"No." Adam said, impatiently. "He just won't let me crash in his room tonight and there's no other rooms in the hotel. The whole thing's packed. AGAIN. Sound familiar?"

At that comment, Becky wanted to shoot him for his ignorance. But she didn't show it. Instead, she tried being the bigger person.

"Well, I have room in here. Why don't you stay with me for the night?" Becky suggested.

"What? So you could pulled shit on me tonight? No way." the Canadian refused, bitterly.

"C'mon Adam, I'm really trying to be nice here. And there's not another hotel around for miles. I promise, I won't hurt you." she pointed out.

He had no other choice. He just sighed to himself and then looked up at the ceiling. Something in him wasn't feeling like it was right. But she was correct, there wasn't any other place to stay at. Probably crusty, old motels. And that was no place to be staying at for the Rated R Superstar. So, he took her offer.

"Fine."


	8. Shopping

**Chapter Eight: Shopping**

It was finally her day off.

Yes, it was Becky's day off.

She woke up to a brand new day of free time of twenty four hours. Twenty four hours to do whatever she wanted.

She stretched out, slightly. Her muscles felt like jello, but as she moved in the right place, they became firm.

Becky felt great. She was going to plan out a great day.

She peaked over her shoulder. She forgot that she invited Adam to spend a night in her room. In her mind, she knew Adam was thankful for what she did for him.

Just then, Becky noticed something. Something about Adam. While he slept soundly and comfortable, his expression looked relaxed, calm, and content. He also looked like a small boy. She just smiled a small smile at him. Becky felt good about what she did.

The brunette sat up, she ran her fingers through her hair, then rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes felt weary and tired. She looked outside of the window. The sky was a red flash, fused with some pink. Many yellow clouds scattered across it.

Becky looked at the clock. Her eyes bugged. It was 6:30am.

"What the fuck?" she said, quietly to herself. She was never up this early. Never. What caused her to wake up this early? May be she was just in one of those good moods where she didn't need to sleep too much. She just decided that was it.

Becky thought about what she wanted to do today. A stroll on the town? Randomly bug her brother? Call her boyfriend and talk with him for hours?

She could do the Cody idea later, but she decided that she was going to go shopping today.

Later on throught the morning, the Rated R Superstar woke up to a beautiful new day. His olive green eyes peered to the room brightened up by the sun.

He looked over, in search of his tag-team partner, but only to have found that her side of the bed was made up and there was a note on her pillow. Adam picked up the piece of paper and read the message on it.

_'Went shopping for a while.  
I'll be back soon. If you need me,  
I have my cell phone on me._

_555-7412._

_-Becky'_

He crumpled it up and tossed it to the floor and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"So I'll see you later today? Alright. Alright. I'll talk to you later. Okay, 'bye."

Becky hung up her cell phone as she finished up her conversation with Ashley. She tucked the device into her back pocket. In her other hand was an ICEE drink. Becky sucked on the straw as the blue-berry sweetness came up through and onto her tounge. She walked into a local _Claire's _and headed to the clothing racks. She searched through the colorful articles for anything that she liked.

"YEOUCH!!"

Becky then practically sky-rocketted through the roof at the sound of a piercing female scream. The brunette turned around immediatly to see who it was.

Shannon held the hand of his wife, Caria, in a comforting way. Even though he was attempting to comfort her, the Prescott native wasn't relaxed, comfortable, peaceful or happy in any way. She had just gotten her ears pierced, getting her fourth hole in both ears. Caria loved piercings, but hated the pain.

"You okay, babe?" Shannon asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she replied.

Becky approached them with a wide smile on her face. "Hey guys, what's goin' on?"

Shannon turned his head to the sound of the Greenbay native's voice and saw her stand beside him. "Hey Becky, just gettin' Caria's ears pierced again."

"At _Claire's_?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, there's not a shop around here at all, and _Claire's_ is quick and easy." he explained.

"But painful." Caria added.

"Is that all your here for, or are you getting your ears pierced too, Shan?" Becky asked, in a joking manner.

"No, we're gonna be doing some shopping." Caria replied. "What're you doin' here, dork?"

"Shopping too. It's my day off and I'm extremely bored. I've been driving around the block, just fuckin' around. I figured I'd check out what was on the shelves." Becky explained.

The other female nodded. "Ah, well, wanna shop with us?"

Becky nodded. "Sure."

"So where's Adam?" Shannon asked. By this time, everyone had figured out about Becky and Adam's little punishment that Vickie condemned them to.

"Last time I saw, in my hotel room, sleeping." Becky said.

Caria stopped in her tracks. "Whoa, what? In your hotel room? (She have Becky a suspicious look)... You two, didn't..."

She moved her fingers in a particular motion that guestered the question of sex.

Becky's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa! Hell freakin' no. I have a boyfriend, thank you! But since Vickie made us tag-team partners, we're a bit forced to share a room. Well, actually, I invited him, but-"

Now they both looked at her in a weird and in a suspicious way.

"-You know what I mean!" Becky snapped. She was blushing madly in embarassment.

Caria smiled, in a teasing way. "Well, okay then. If you say so."

"I would never, ever, EVER, do that to Cody." Becky promised.

"I know, I'm only jokin' with ya, chick." Caria said. "If you and Cody ever did break up_. Would _you consider ever dating Adam?"

"Without throwing Mt. Dew on him, if he pisses you off?" Shannon said, jokingly. Becky laughed.

"Hmmm..." she said, aloud. "I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when it's built, now won't we?"

"If you say so." the other female responded. As they passed stores, walking up ahead, Caria spotted a Hot Topic store with a pair of bondage pants up in the window that she liked. "Ooh!"

She ran over the the display window to get a better look at it.

"What d'you see?" Shannon asked her.

"A hot pair of pants that I really would _love _to have." Caria replied, as she ran in the store. Shannon and Becky followed her.

Becky examined the article of clothing. "Ooh, those _are _hot. Get them."

"I am." Caria said. "Definitely."

And as she got one of the employees to help her with it, Shannon spotted a black and red corset top.

He nudged Becky and pointed to it. "Hey Becky, I bet Cody'll definitely love if you wore that and only that for him."

Becky pushed her friend playfully. "Shut up, perv."

Shannon just snickered, mischeviously.

Outside of the store, the Canadian Superstar walked through the crowds of people in search of Becky. As he turned his head, passing many of the stores, he galnced inside of the dark one and found her at last. He entered inside, taking off his sunglasses. He smiled, evilly. He didn't say anything and just snuck up behind her. He yelled "Boo!" and jump-started her by pinching the both of her sides.

Becky leaped, startled, letting out a slight squeak. "Whoa! What the-"

Adam cracked up at the sight of her reaction. Becky heard him and turned around immediatly. As well as Caria and Shannon did too.

Becky gave him a friendly punch to the arm and laughed along. "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Yeah, I know and it was funny." Adam laughed. He looked up at Shannon, and gave an upward nod. "Hey man."

Shannon waved once. "Hey."

"What're you doin' here?" Becky asked him, curious.

"Actually, I was lookin' for you." Adam admitted. "I got your note and figured I'd join ya."

"In shopping?" Becky blinked, confused.

Adam shrugged carelessly. "Eh, sure. Why not? I got nothing better to do."

"Oh that's real nice. Just use me as a last resort." Becky said, jokingly and sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Adam laughed.

**A/N: The next chapter will continue their shopping.**

**Review.**


	9. I Don't Like Him

**Chapter Nine: I Don't Like Him**

Adam and Becky split off from Shannon and Caria soon after, to continue on their own way. Though they only wondered for now and talked.

"So why didn't call me?" Becky asked Adam.

Adam shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. I was bored and seeing your expression when I scared the shit outta ya was like, the best."

"Well that's because you basically killed my sides, THANKS!" Becky punched him in the arm.

Adam snickered mischeviously as he defended himself from the new injury. "Hey! Well, you gotta admit, that was pretty funny."

"I'll get you back, bank on it." Becky promised, smirking up at him.

"What are you going to do?" Adam challenged her. "You've done every possible and horrible thing imaginable."

"Copeland, you experianced only a love tap compared to a full-on smack." Becky said, smugly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really." Becky replied. "You forget. I'm an Anderson. We're not very people, no."

Adam chuckled. "We'll see what you come up with, kid."

"Be prepared." she said.

He smiled. "You know somethin', you're alright."

* * *

_'Hi, it's Becky. I'm not here right now, most likely ignoring your call. But leave a message, and I'll get back to you sooner or later. 'Bye!'_

Before the sound of the beep could come on, Cody hung up his cell phone and threw it to the wall in frustration.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Bob asked from the other side of the hotel room.

"Nothing. Becky just won't answer her phone." the younger male replied, irritated and pissed off.

"Well chill out, Mother Hen. She probably has it on silent or it died, or something and other..." Bob said.

"But she hasn't called me in days." Cody pointed out, starting an arguement with his tag-team partner.

"Rhodes, she's on a different brand. RAW and SmackDown have different schedueles. Becky is probably busy doing some shit. She will get back to you, when she can. Okay, little girl?"

"Okay, whatever." Cody said, not liking Bob's lecture.

"Damn man, you expect her to be the perfect girlfriend." Bob replied. "Just because you haven't heard from her in a bit, doesn't mean she's cheatin' on you or something."

Cody immediatly came alert as Bob said that. The word 'cheat' kept repeating in his ears. His heart became tighter.

She wouldn't.

* * *

"You know, Copeland, this would definitely look hot on ya." Becky snickered as she tossed a white, mini skirt his way. The two of them were in _Fashion Bug. _

On the other side of the clothing rack, Adam threw a pink bra up at her. "Oh yeah, well you'd look better in that!"

Becky freaked and jumped out of the way before it even touched a part of her. "EW, PINK!! That's nasty! Kelly Blank probably got her herpes on it, you sicko!"

Adam laughed. "Oh, nice, Anderson."

"You're evil. I can't believe you threw something pink at me. That's just ... unhuman." Becky shuddered.

"You love me." Adam grinned.

"Try again, big boy." Becky chuckled. "So, how's the Judemeister?"

"Pretty good. She's taking care of herself alright. She's all alone, though. I try and visit her as much as I can." Adam explained. "What about Kenny Boy?"

"Fine, as much as I know." she answered. "He called me earlier today telling me that he's going to be one of the Superstars in the Money In The Bank. He's pretty stoked about that."

The Canadian rose an eyebrow. "Isn't that like months away?"

"Yeah, but you know Vinnie Mac, he's always gotta plan everything ahead of time." she shrugged. "Ugh, I have to be in Wrestlemania though, for that Bunnymania bull-crap. Totally lame. Haven't we promoted Maria's PlayBoyness enough?"

"Hey, she's pretty hot." Adam said.

Becky scrunched up her nose. "Ew! No she's not. She looks like a Jeffree Star impersonater. She's all drag-queenish."

"What were YOU doing looking at PlayBoy magazine, anyways?" Adam questioned her, confused and slightly disturbed.

Becky stopped looking through the clothes and stared at him like he was an idiot. "Dude, EVERYBODY on the face of the planet has seen that magazine. Even Punk has and he and Maria are over with."

"Yeah, I know. He's probably so desperate that he looks at them and wishes they were together." Adam said.

"Too bad Snoop Dogg will be kissing her at-" Becky realized that she made a mistake of spoiling him another event that would be happening at the upcoming Wrestlemania and covered her mouth quickly. "Whoop!"

Adam looked at her, jaw to the floor. "WHAT? Are you kidding?"

"No, but don't tell anyone I told you that. I'll be in deep shit if anyone finds out I just leaked that." Becky said, in a hushed tone.

"Okay, but you're filling me in more details when we get back to the hotel." Adam told her, smiling. He wanted to know if he was going to be in it.

"Okay." Becky giggled. "You know something, I bet Punk whacks off to Maria's pictures and uses his emo tears as lubricant."

"Ooh, harsh!" Adam said. "I like it."

"Yeah, I know." Becky said, pretending to be conceited. "C'mon, let's get out of here and get some food. I'm freakin' starving."

As the two of them ordered a slice of pizza each and a soda, they sat at one of the open tables.

"So, why're you being so nice to me?" Becky asked him, biting into her pepperoni pizza with hot pepper seasoning scattered upon it. Mall pizzas were the best kind ever to her.

"Because you were nice to me first." Adam said, sitting down across from her.

"Oh." Becky said, simply. "You know, I never meant that accident at the airport. I swear I didn't see you. But the Mt. Dew thingy ... sorry."

"I know." Adam nodded, sincerely. "I shouldn't have acted that way out toward you. I was in a really shitty mood that day and I just hated everyone around me. I was a dick to everyone. Caria almost smacked me for my attitude."

"Bet Shannon tried stepping in too, right?" Becky grinned.

The blonde shook his head. "Nah, she let me have it real good. Hell hath no fury like Caria's scorn. TRUST ME."

"Oh man, haha." Becky laughed. "You poor thing. What _were _you pissed about, anyway?"

"Torrie." Adam rolled his eyes. "She was getting on my case. Relationship bull-shit, I really hate it. REALLY hate it."

"Wow, if you get mondo pissed about a chick like that, you have a problem." Becky said, jokingly.

"I know, I know." Adam said, chuckling. He took a bite of his own pizza and started eating it.

"But my question is, why would you date someone like her?" Becky asked.

After he was done, he swallowed it with a mouth full of Pepsi. "That's the same question I asked myself, too."

Later on when they were finished up and ready to go back to the hotel, they took their bags of stuff and headed outside.

As Becky and and Adam stepped out into the open, the Winsconsin female's phone began to go off.

_'Here I am, rock you like a hurricane! Yeah!'_

She took it out and peered at the screen. Cody was calling. She pressed TALK and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey baby, it's me."_

"Hey! How's it goin'?" she greeted him, happily. She looked back at Adam and said "Just a sec'."

Adam nodded.

_"Good, good. What're you up to?" _he asked.

"Ah, nothin', just finishin' up shopping with Adam." she told him. "What're you doing?"

_"Whoa, wait. Shopping with Adam?"_

"Yeah, he came up to me and scared the living shit out of me by PINCHING MY SIDES." Becky said to both Cody and Adam, smiling at Adam. He smiled back, only obnoxiously proud to mock her. "Then, when I saw him, we talked for a while, ate lunch and went shopping."

_"Becky, I... I don't want you to hang around him." _Cody told her. _"I don't like him."_

The good mood was drained from her body. "Why?"

_"He's just bad news. I don't want you get hurt by him." _

Becky sighed quietly to herself. "Hold on, okay?"

_"Okay."_

Becky covered the mouth piece for a minute and looked at Adam. "Hey, Adam?"

Staring out into the sunset, spacing out, Adam broke out of his thoughts and gave his attention to the Greenbay native. "Yeah?"

"Can you hold on for another two minutes?" she requested. "I gotta deal with some crap real quick."

"Yeah, no prob'." he said. And as Becky said her thanks and walked out of earshot, he shouted "Drama sure does follow you around, doesn't it?"

Becky quickly stuck her tongue out at him before going back to her business. "Cody, trust me when I say this, he is my friend. Yeah, he was an asshole for a while, but everything's fine now, okay?"

_"Why won't you just do what I ask for once?" _Cody bickered. _"I'm not asking you to do this because I wanna be a total ass, I'm just worried about you."_

"Why am I doing this? Because you're not right this time." Becky said. She was starting to grow very aggravated with her boyfriend. "Don't be worried about me. I'll be fine."

_"Whatever. Call me back when you don't wanna act like a complete bitch." _

And that was it. He hung up on her. And in doing so, it only pissed her off even more. Becky stormed off, heated and angry.

She looked at Adam. "C'mon..."

"What's wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"I'll tell ya later."


	10. Morning Battle

**Chapter Ten: Morning Battle**

**A/N: Credit goes to Motor City Mistress (Or, as used to be known as, wandathetiger) for some of the snipets of paragraphs that we _were _going to use for an old fic.**

**Oh and be warned, there's a little content in this one. Lol. :)**

**Review.**

* * *

"So who were you bitchin' to on the phone, earlier?" Adam asked Becky as he began to brush his teeth. He was standing in front of the mirror in his boxers. Even though Becky asked him to be a little less exposed, he still ignored her. So she was forced to get used to it.

"Nobody." Becky lied, as she pulled the sheets to the side and climbed inside of the bed. That's when she covered herself back up.

"Really? Didn't sound like it." he said, sarcastically. Becky rolled her eyes.

But then she remembered that she _did _promise him, that she'd tell him who she was fighting with, so she decided to spill.

"It was just Cody being an asshole." she scoffed.

"Why, what was wrong with him this time?" he asked, as he finished up and joined her.

"He's just being ignorant." she told him, simply. "I'm over it, though."

"Good, because you don't need to waste your breath on him." Adam responded.

"Thanks, I guess." Becky mumbled. "But that's my boyfriend you're referring to."

"_That's _a boyfriend?" he said. "He sure doesn't act like it."

"Yeah..."

They both lied down and turned off the lights. Adam ruffled her hair before he turned over to his side.

"Don't let him get to you, girl."

* * *

The next morning, Becky woke up and got ready for the next show coming up. Gathering up an outfit, a towel and her brush, she headed for the bathroom for a ten minute shower.

She got undressed, and put the towel on the counter. Then stepping inside, she turned on the water, letting it flow out.

Becky leaned her head back under the hot water and feel it stick her brown hair in a sheet down her neck and back. It ran down her body, letting it cover every spot, especially where the knots in her muscles where. She began to become comfortable, relaxing. She loved water.

She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed contentedly. She might've been relaxed now, but in her mind, she was still thinking about Cody. What was his problem, seriously? Yeah, Adam might've been a prick when Becky and him first bumped heads, but that was then. Adam was more of a good person now. Or, was acting like one. And that's just what Becky wanted. She never intentianally desired to become enemies with Adam, but it just was a coinsidence. But thank God that the two were on the same page now. But if only Cody could see that.

Though, she put it out of her mind for now, and just concentrated on the things to do with Adam for today.

* * *

A half an hour. That's how much time passed since Becky had gotten in the shower.

If there's one thing Adam was starting to hate most about Becky, was that it was her ability to shower until the hot water runs out. It was starting to annoy him, because he asked her about three times to get out. He had already organized, packed, unpacked, reorganized, and repacked about three times already. The morning was going by as he waited and he's already bored as hell.

He sighed, frustrated. Adam got up from the bed and rushed over to the bathroom door. He knocked on it, impatiently.

"Yeah?" Becky called to him.

"Ugh, come _on, _Becky, you've been in there all day!" Adam cracked open the door, so he could talk to her. The shower curtain was closed, thank God. If not, she'd probably kill him.

"I'll be out in a second."

"I've already been waiting MORE than a second now." Adam whined. "Come on, get out and save some water for me!"

"Pacience, young one." she giggled.

"You've wore out my pacience." he chuckled. "Hurry up, or I will take you out, myself."

"Oh, really?" Becky challenged him, not believing that he'd actually do it. "I'd like to see you try."

Adam smirked and then shrugged. Hey, he warned her. "Okay."

He grabbed a gold-colored towl and then opened up the curtains and hurried to wrap it around her. She screamed once, at the fact that Adam was struggling with her _while _she was naked. He tossed her, over his shoulder and then walked out of the hotel room and left her standing out in the public view in only a towl.

"OH MY FREAKING--ADAM! LET ME BACK IN!!" she hollered, pouding on the newly locked door.

"What the heck is that sound?" Shannon asked Caria as they were packing up their things. They were in a room just down the hall from Becky and Adam's.

Caria shook her head, just as clueless as he was. "No idea, it sounds like a chick screaming."

"Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure."

* * *

Becky continued to pound on the door, while at the same time, watching for anybody passing.

Caria had opened her door, and looked outside both ways down each ends of the halls. As soon as she spotted Becky freaking out, she gasped, hurrying up to her aid.

"What the fuck is going on, girl?!" Caria asked, in a hushed tone as she grabbed Becky by the arm, taking her over to her room.

"Adam decided it would be funny to lock me outta the room while I was trying to shower!" Becky replied.

Caria just shook her head as she and her friend get out of public eye.

* * *

"Here, put these on." Caria instructed Becky as she tossed her a pair of her, her own jeans and a Van Halen t-shirt.

"Thanks." Becky caught them with her free arm. The other one was holding up her towl. She sighed, irritably. "I'm going to kill him and kick his ass to Kingdom Come for this!"

Shannon chuckled. "So, what exactly happened again."

"Adam ripped me out of the shower, locked me out of the room, and now I'm here." Becky skimmed through everything and just got to the point.

"Oh, I see." he said. "Well relax, I got an idea."

Shannon headed out the door, with his known, infamous evil grin on his face.

"Where does he think he's going?" Becky asked Caria.

"No, idea." the blacknette replied.

* * *

Adam, freshly showered, dressed, with his hair, dried, brushed in all, sipped on his cup of coffee that the maids had set in their room. He smirked to himself. He kind of felt bad for what he did to Becky, but she'd get over it soon.

There was a knock at the door, alerting the Rated R Superstar that he had a guest.

Opening it up, there stood Shannon in his view.

"Oh, hey man, what's up?" he greeted him.

"Nothing, just seeing how you were doing." the Reject replied. "Where's Becky at?"

"Ah, I don't know." Adam smiling, shrugged to the question. "Do you?"

"Well, I saw her down the hall in only a towl, so I thought I'd let her chill with me and Caria." he said.

"Oh, you saw that?" Adam laughed.

"Yeahhh, and ah, hey there's something I gotta tell ya." he said.

"What's that?"

"You didn't use the creamer did you, for your coffee?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ohh man, that was a bad mistake, because I kinda well, GIZZED in it." Shannon revealed to him, laughing.

Adam, wide-eyed, immediatly spit out his coffee. "You WHAT?"

The Reject ran off, back to his own room, in a fit of laughter. He opened the door, and there was Becky, already fully dressed and Caria sitting on the bed.

"Where'd you go?" Caria asked her husband.

"Well, let's just say, I got revenge for you Becky." he said.


	11. Check Up

**Chapter Eleven: Check Up**

After Shannon had told Becky about what he did to Adam, she couldn't help but laugh hysterically. But in the car, she kept quiet, trying to see if Adam could figure out on his own if it was really just a joke.

The car ride was silent. Adam was a bit flutered from Shannon letting his _load _into his coffee. That piece of shit, how dare he do that!

Then, Adam calmed himself. It had to be a joke. Right? Shannon _was _known for being the little prankster. And Adam could really hate him for that. After all, Shannon was his friend.

Becky giggled a little bit. "You okay, Adam?"

"Eh, just a little confused."

"'Bout what?"

"Nothing, just all kinds of things..."

"Nothing." Becky repeated. She smiled. "Doesn't sound like nothing."

Adam gave her a look. She was mocking him from the night before. "Ah, Shannon pulled a prank on me this morning. Or at least, I think it was."

Becky was cracking up inside. "What was it?"

"He came to the room and told me that he freaking gizzed inside of my coffee." Adam explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's nasty." she said.

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"But can I say something real quick about it?"

"What?"

"It really was a joke. He didn't do it" Becky confessed. "He did it for what you did to me this morning."

She started laughing as she saw the look on his face.

He laughed at himself. "I'm gonna get you back for that."

* * *

Adam slipped on his trench coat. Then he grabbed his brush and started to comb his hair.

"Adam Copeland, beautifing America. One Edgehead at a time." Becky said in the background. They were in his locker room.

He turned around, smiling. "Okay? Where'd that come from?"

"Eh, I don't know. I just saw you brushing your hair, and well, yeah." Becky laughed. "You ready to go? We gotta meet up with Vickie before we get out there, tonight."

"Meet up with Vickie?" Adam repeated. "For what?"

"She just wants to check up on us, see how we're doing." Becky replied.

"Uh, why?"

"Make sure we're behaving, I don't know." she shrugged.

"Oh, boy." Adam said, sarcastically. "This should be fun..."

* * *

They knocked on her door.

"Come in." said the ever-so squeaky Latina voice, of the SmackDown General Manager.

The listened, and stepped inside.

"Take a seat, guys." she said.

They did so.

"So, hows everything going with you two?" she asked them.

Adam looked at Becky. "Well, pretty good I suppose."

"Are you two getting along more?" Vickie replied. "Any problems at all?"

The Anderson shook her head. "Not really. We actually have gotten a lot closer. We're good friends now."

"So, I guess that means your punishment is over." Vickie told them. "After tonight, you guys won't have to be tag-team partners any more."

"Oh, well. Actually, I really don't mind being his tag-team partner." Becky said. "What about you, you want to split, or stay a tag-team."

"She's right, we've gotten along and being tag-team partners isn't that bad." Adam agreed. "I think we're fine."

"Well, if you both agree on staying tag-team partners, then I'll have Creative keep you like this. At least until they have other plans with you." Vickie explained. "Thank you, guys. You can go."


End file.
